Hellgate Mata Nui Kapitel 4; “Afterlife“
„Custos ad Noctis“ E'in jeder kennt die Geschichten über die Welt des Lichts und die Welt der Schatten. Und die meisten meinen das dies nur Märchen sind um andere zu erschrecken oder ihnen Alpträume zu bereiten. Doch ist dieser Alptraum nur eine verkannte Realität welche niemand wahr haben will. Genauso wie den Tatbestand das die Welt des Lichts und die Welt des Schattens eins sind und es nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt ankommt. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, so wie manche es nennen, ist das was uns am Leben hält. Es stärkt uns, zeigt uns die Gefahren und gibt uns relativen Schutz vor dem Bösen was in der Dunkelheit lauert. Doch manchmal gibt es Kräfte die dem Schatten der Nacht ein Gesicht verleihen. Diese Schatten gab es auf jeder Welt, auf jedem Planeten und in allen Epochen. Und immer gab es ausgewählte Geschöpfe die dafür ausgesehen waren, sich diesen Schatten zu stellen. Jede Epoche hatte ihren Namen für diese wenigen Krieger die sich zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit bewegten. Heute nennen sie uns „die Wächter der Nacht“ oder „Hüter des Gleichgewichtes“ und jene die unsere Aufgabe nicht verstehen; '„Praedatoren“ ---- “Hellgate Mata Nui“ “Afterlife“ D'ie Landung auf dem Planeten verlief wie geplant und doch verspürte ein jeder ein ungutes Gefühl. In den Missionen davor arbeiteten sie immer wieder als großes Team. Jeder konnte jedem Helfen. Doch in dieser Mission sah es anders aus. Sie kämpften in je drei Teams von zwei Präedatoren. Jedes Team von einer anderen Startzone aus. Und erst sehr viel später würde man sich an einem bestimmten Ziel wieder treffen. Auch die Hilfe der Marines des UMP änderte nichts an diesem Gefühl des Unmuts. Da sie zudem auch nur an bestimmten Sicherheitszonen Munition und Vorräte platzierten. Irgend wo etwas sehr nützliches aber doch auch keine allzu große Hilfe. „Viel Glück Leute,“ verabschiedeten sich die sechs Freunde, „mögen wir uns gesund und munter wiedersehen!“ Dann trennten sie sich und folgten einem Marine. Über ein Transportröhrensystem sollte jedes Team zu seiner Startposition gebracht werden. Alle drei Teams begannen irgend wo in Metru Nui und würden sich erst wider in Karda Nui treffen. Dabei galt es nicht nur möglichst viele Gegner auszuschalten sondern auch Fragen zu beantworten. Fragen die erst vor kurzem Aufgetreten waren. Sie setzten der Mission einen weiteren Schrecken oben drauf. Kameraaufnahmen hatten eine fürchterliche Entwicklung an das Tageslicht gebracht. Diese würde die Mission zusätzlich um einiges gefährlicher machen als sie ohne hin schon war. Scharen von verstümmelten Individuen bevölkerten die Metrus und griffen alles an was den Anschein auf Beute machte. Dazu bedienten sich die Vahki Robotern aus der Grube und bestialische Kreaturen die an Hunde erinnerten. Das Licht hier unten war so schwach das man ohne lügen zu müssen von ewiger Finsternis sprechen durfte. Die Kapsel sauste in die Tiefe und hielt mit einem starken Ruck. Ohne sich groß Gedanken zumachen stiegen Preston und Mandy aus in den großen Raum. Die Tür schloss sich und es war zu hören wie die Kapsel wieder nach oben schoss. „Machen wir uns hier erst mal etwas bequem,“ brummte Mandy und sah sich die Feldbetten an. Diese lagen noch eingepackt für sie bereit. Nach dem sie sich die Schlafstätten hergerichtet hatten setzten sie sich vor den Bildschirm des Computers. Dieser war in der Wand und dem Tisch fest montiert. „Diese Tastatur ist unsere einzige Verbindung in die Welt da oben,“ bemerkte Preston. „Und er andere Bildschirm zeigt uns was uns da draußen erwartet.“ ergänzte Mandy missmutig. Die junge Frau musterte den Bildschirm und vergrößerte das Bild eines Platzes. Er lag ca. fünfhundert Meter von ihrem gesicherten Raum entfernt. Weitere zehn Meter weiter der halbrunde Torbogen. Wie ein Schlund wirkte der Eingang zur U Bahnanlage. Ein Schlund der jeden Moment eine brutale Meute Kreaturen erbrechen konnte. „Da müssen wir rein,“ überlegte Preston und sah dann seiner Verlobten in die Augen, „und kommen da vielleicht nie wieder heraus.“ „Jetzt wo wir hier sind,“ lächelte Mandy und strich Preston über das Haar und sein Gesicht, „habe ich keine Angst mehr und ich bin sicher das es unsere Freunde genauso sehen.“ „'''H'auen wir uns erstmal ne Runde aufs Ohr,“ erwiderte Preston und spürte wie sich sein Laune wieder verbesserte, „ich möchte topfit sein wenn ich diesen vermoderten Abschaum abknalle!“ „So möchte ich das hören!“ grinste Mandy zufrieden, „das ist der Preston Stormer den ich liebe!“ „Weiß du was,“ viel der Jungen Frau ein, „irgend wie habe ich Lust bekommen mich noch ein wenig zu amüsieren.“ Preston sah Mandy an und auf den Ausschnitt seiner Verlobten, „ja, ein leidenschaftliches Vergnügend so vor dem großen Gemetzel, wer könnte da schon nein sagen!“ In einer anderen Sicherheitskammer richtete sich Natalie auf und schlüpfte wieder in ihre Neosuit. „Jetzt kann es losgehen,“ lächelte sie William zu während sie die Beinpanzerung anlegte, „von hier aus sind es ca. neunhundert Meter bis zum Säulengang, dieser geht bis vor die Stufen zur Kathedrale.“ „Und auf jeder Säule sitzt so ein, was weiß ich,“ stellte Furno fest und griff ebenfalls zu einem Teil seiner Beinpanzerung, „es sind fünfundzwanzig Säulen pro Seite, macht fünfzig dieser Kreaturen.“ „Am Boden ist sonst nichts zu sehen,“ fügte Natalie hinzu und strafte die Brustpanzerung, „wir müssen uns zunächst nur auf den Feind aus der Luft konzentrieren.“ „Jetzt fällt mir wieder etwas ein,“ bemerkte William und prüfte sein Headset, „das da ist eine Kathedrale, sie könnte ein Ort sein wo Flüchtlinge Schutz gefunden haben.“ „Und diese würden uns folgen wollen,“ erwiderte Natalie Breez, „die wären uns dann ein Klotz am Bein.“ Nathan schob die Magazine in das Gewehr und in die Fächer seiner Rüstung. Dann lud er die wuchtigen Pistolen bevor er sie in die Halterungen hing. Jetzt widmete er sich einem Koffer zu. Die Schlösser sprangen auf und gaben ein beeindruckendes Schwert preis. Die eine Seite war durchgehend geschliffen und die andere bis kurz vor dem Griff. Zwischen dem Ende der Klinge und dem Griff befand sich ein Fach für eine Energiezelle. „Hast du das Schwert erfunden?“ fragte Juliane und musterte die Waffe, „oder war es Preston?“ „Weder Preston noch ich,“ grinste Nathan und schob die Energiezelle in die kleine Kammer, „diese Schwerter sind ein Geschenk von Mr. Bishop, er meinte wir können sie brauchen.“ „Und der gute Herr hat nicht so unrecht,“ stellte Fräulein Nex feste, „wenn diese vermoderten Kreaturen doch so Zahlreich sind, ist so ein Schwert vielleicht sogar sehr nützlich!“ Die Schiebetür schob sich auf und wieder zu. Schnellen Schrittes überquerten Preston und Surge den Platz bis kurz vor dem Torbogen. Natalie setzte ihren linken Fuß auf den Sockel einer umgestürzten Statue und kontrollierte ein letztes Mal die Kniepanzerung. Nun positionierte sie sich rechts neben Preston und zog die zwei schweren Pistolen aus den Halterungen am Gürtel. Nathan Evo und Juliane Nex standen vor der großen stark deformierten Tür. „So wie es die Beulen und Risse verdeutlichen,“ bemerkte Nathan und strich mit dem Finger über einen breiteren Riss, „fand der Kampf im inneren statt.“ „Ich ja mal gespannt,“ entgegnete Juliane neugierig, „was da drinnen auf uns wartet, muss schon recht heftige Krallen haben um eine Stahltür so zu zurichten?!“ „Ja,“ erwiderte Evo und begann die Tür knarrend und knirschen auf zuschieben, „das werden wir gleich sehen.“'' '''''Nachwort: „Unsere fliegenden Kumpels haben uns entdeckt,“ sprach William leise und zeigte auf die Kreaturen auf den Enden der Säulen, „noch drei oder vier Minuten und sie greifen an.“ „Dann halten wir uns bereit,“ grinste Natalie zuversichtlich, „und bereiten ihnen eine schmerzhafte Begrüßung.“ Kapitel 1: '“Bruchlandungen“'' ''D'ie erste Kreatur stieg in den Himmel hinauf. William schoss auf der Stelle und die geflügelte Bestie legte eine unsanfte Landung hin. Noch bevor sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte sprang Natalie auf den Rücken des Monsters und stach mehre male mit der Unterarmklinge in deren Hals. Furno zielte auf das zweite Monster das sich mittlerweile im Sturzflug auf ihn befand. Zwei Schüsse und die Kreatur verfehlte ihn und schrammte über den Boden an ihm vorbei. Das Monster rappelte sich wieder auf um wenige Sekunden später von Breez enthauptet zu werden. Jetzt erhoben sich drei Bestie gleichzeitig und griffen im Sturzflug an. Zwei der Monster wurden durch die Salven der Präedatoren zum Absturz gebracht und die Dritte förmlich durchlöchert. Am Boden gaben die zwei Agori den abgestürzten Bestien den Rest. So ging es weiter bis achtzehn Kreaturen reglos irgendwo zwischen den Säulen herum lagen. Nun änderte sich das Angriffsverhalten der Bestien. Und die erste schaffte es William zu Fall zubringen. Natalie wurde von mehren Umkreist so das sie ihrem Verlobten nicht helfen konnte. Der Präedator befreite sich aber rasch aus den Fängen der Bestie und stach mehre Male in deren Brustkorb. Ungleichmäßig zuckend kippte das Monster zur Seite. Mit einer weiteren Salve schaffte es Breez die flatternde Meute wieder höher zu fliegen. Sie zog jetzt eine Inferno Pistole und schoss alle sechs Geschosse in den Schwarm der Kreaturen. Sechs von ihnen fielen als brennende Klumpen vom Himmel. Eine siebte stieß hinab und ergriff die Pistole. Das Monster drückte mit seinem Gewicht die junge Frau zu Boden und hob mit der Waffe wieder ab. Natalie wartete bis sich einer größere Gruppe um die diebische Kreatur gesammelt hatte. Jetzt brachte sie die Pistole zur Explosion. Der Schwarm stieß in alle Himmelsrichtungen aus einander. Etliche Bestien stürzten brennend ab und rollten sich jämmerlich Schreiend auf dem Boden. Der fliegende Dieb regnete als verkohlte Einzelteile vom Himmel. N'un erschossen die Präedatoren die brennenden Kreaturen und schritten auf die Kathedrale zu. Für das erste war der Feind besiegt, doch er würde wiederkommen. Kaum hatte das Paar das Gotteshaus betreten und es kündigte sich ein neuer Gegner an. Der Schatten erinnerte an die fliegenden Kreaturen auf den Säulen, doch schien er um einiges größer zu sein. Wenige Meter vor dem Altar brach die Bestie durch das Kirchenfenster. Sie war doppelt so groß wie die Präedatoren und führte eine riesige Sense in einer der Krallen. „Das wird ja immer besser,“ bemerkte William, „erst diese Dinger auf den Säulen und nun kommt der große Bruder.“ „Den kriegen wir auch noch klein,“ erwiderte Natalie zufrieden, „wird nur nicht ganz so einfach werden.“ Der Angriff der Bestie nahm jetzt seinen Lauf. Die große Sense kreiste und zerstörte alle Kirchenbänke in ihrem Umkreis. Die Präedatoren duckten sich um den herumfliegenden Holzsplittern und zerbrochenen Brettern aus zu weichen. „Wir müssen diesen Bastard täuschen,“ teilte Natalie über das Headset mit, „wir müssen ihn dazu bringen Leichtsinnig zu werden.“ „Gut,“ willigte William ein, „versuchen wir es.“ Zu erst ließ sich Breez auf das Spiel ein und lief schießend auf die Bestie zu. Dies beeindruckte das Monster aber nicht, geschweige denn fügte ihm ernsten Schaden zu. Es schlug mit der Sense nach der Angreiferin traf sie aber nicht. Doch war diese jetzt in Reichweite der Flügel. Der rechte Flügel traf und schleuderte die Präedatorin zwischen einige zertrümmerter Bänke wo diese reglos liegen blieb. Jetzt konnte sich die Bestie dem anderen Gegner zuwenden. Mit den Flügeln konnte es diesen nicht erreichen. Die Sense kreiste wieder doch verfehlte den Angreifer. Ein weiterer Schlag folgte ebenfalls ohne ein Treffen des Feindes. Die lange gebogene Klinge verfehlte William doch die Kreatur schlug jetzt hart zurück. Der Präedator wurde von der stumpfen Seite der Sense getroffen und flog in hohem Bogen über den Altar. Dort täuschte er vor nicht mehr am Leben zu sein und die Bestie fiel auf das Spiel herein. '''L'angsam schritt der Geflügelte auf die weibliche Gestalt zu. Sie lag reglos da und die Kreatur beschloss sich an ihr zu laben. Natlie beobachtete die Schritte über ein kaum geöffnetes Auge. Die Zeit in der sich das Monster mit William beschäftigt hatte wusste die Präedatorin sinnvoll zu nutzen. Die Kreatur hob den Körper auf und musterte ihn. Das Fleisch war noch frisch und das Blut noch warm. Natalie wartete bis die Bestie zu beißen wollte und schoss jetzt aus kürzester Entfernung direkt in das aufgerissene Maul. Mit der anderen Hand drückte sie die Granate an eines der Hörner. Brüllend vor Schmerz schleuderte die Bestie die junge Frau erneut fort. Erneut krachte sie zwischen die Reste der Kirchenbänke und blieb liegen. Doch diesmal war die Bewusstlosigkeit nicht vorgespielt. Die Kreatur drückte ihre Krallen auf die Lippen und silbrige Flüssigkeit spritzte aus seinem Maul. Nun explodierte die Granate und warf die Bestie zu Boden. Doch sie war noch immer nicht besiegt. Auch wenn sie der Verletzung im Rachen erliegen würde so konnte sie nicht umher kommen zu prüfen ob der zweite Gegner noch am Leben war oder nicht. William rechnete damit und es gehörte zu seinem Plan. Die Kralle der langsam schwächer werdenden Bestie griff nach dem Körper des Präedatoren. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht festhalten, sie sah ihn doch auf dem Boden liegend aber wieso? „Ich liebe diese Hologramme,“ lachte Furno und betätigte den Abzug, „auf wiedersehen du Bastard!“ Der Präedator stand nur einen Meter hinter dem Monster als er das Magazin in dessen Rücken und Hinterkopf entleerte. Erst jetzt hauchte die Bestie die letzte Energie aus und brach langsam zusammen. „Natalie!!!“ schrie William als er seine Verlobte regungslos zwischen den zertrümmerten Bänken liegen sah, „bitte lass dies jetzt nur eine Täuschung sein!“ Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Rücken. „Nein, du spielst nicht, du,.....“ schluckte Furno und erblickte das Blut das die Mundwinkel hinunter lief, „ich lassen dich nicht hier, du wirst mich heute nicht verlassen!“'' Kapitel 2: '“Die letzte Verteidigung“ „'''D'as ist die massive Wand eines Tresors,“ sprach Evo und seine Augen wanderten wieder zu der Leiche des großen Monsters, „sie haben die Tür nicht finden und die Wand auch nicht einschlagen können.“ „Deshalb haben sie diese große Kreatur geschickt,“ schlussfolgerte Juliane und zählte ein und eins zusammen, „das sie den Tresor später öffnen sollte.“ „Aber was ist da drinnen?“ meinte der Präedator und sah seine Gefährtin an, „etwas das ihnen so wichtig erschien das sie eine Meute Toa Zombie zurück ließen und ein großes Monster schickten das es aus dem Wandtresor holen sollte!“ „Etwas das die Vahki fürchten,“ riet Julia und lächelte, „nicht weil diese Gefahr stärker sein könnte sondern um so zahlreicher!“ „Das würde auch die Manipulation der Toa erklären,“ ergänzte Nathan und dachte an die Visorak, „sie haben die Visorak durch ein Signal ruhig gestellt und wollen nun ihre Armee im Roboter ausbauen.“ Nach weiteren Scanns war die Tür gefunden und die Präedatoren sprengten sie auf. In dem Raum befand sich ein Schreibtisch und dahinter ein Stuhl. Auf diesem hing ein Matoraner der mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch lag. Die eine Hand hing am Körper hinunter und die andere lag auf dem Tisch. Eine Metallbox lag vor dem Kopf des Matoraners. Über all auf dem Tisch fanden die zwei Agori Brotkrümmel. „Das sind die Überreste seiner Henkersmahlzeit,“ stellte Nathan feste und lehnte die Leiche nach hinten um sie näher zu untersuchen. „Was ist das?“ entglitt es Juliane und sie blickte unter den Tisch, „da liegt eine Pistole!“ Die Präedatorin hob sie auf und legte sie auf den Tisch voller Brotkrümmel. „Ein Stich in die Lunge,“ bemerkte der Präedator mit gerunzelter Stirn, „der Dolch steckt noch in der Wunde die das Herz verletzt hat.“ „Und ein Schuss vom Kehlkopf nach oben in den Schädel,“ ergänzte Juliane Nex und der Matoraner tat ihr leid, „ein bizarrer Selbstmord!“ Die Präedatorin scannte den Körper des Matoraners und hielt einige Minuten inne. „Legen wir die Leiche auf den Tisch,“ sprach sie rasch und wandte sich an Evo, „du musst etwas aus ihm heraus holen!“ „Das war keine Henkersmahlzeit,“ fuhr sie fort, „er hat einen Schlüssel verschluckt, deshalb die Brotkrümmel!“ Bevor Nathan eine Anwort gab kontrollierte er mit einer zweiten Scannung die Leiche. „In der Tat,“ räumte der Präedator ein, „der hat wirklich einen Schlüssel verschluckt!“'' E'twas unsanft wuchteten die zwei Präedatoren den Körper des Matoraners auf den Tisch. Sie drehten ihn auf den Rücken und schnitten die zunächst die Kleidung auf. „Da befindet sich der Schlüssel,“ sprach Nathan und markierte einen Punkt auf dem Torso, „da muss ich jetzt operieren.“ Die kleine Kreis Säge des Drillblade begann sich zu drehen und die Funken flogen. Evo bemühte sich die Wunde so klein zu lassen wie möglich, was ihm auch gelang. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten hielt der Präedator den Schlüssel in der Hand. „Such du den Tresor für den dieser Schlüssel gedacjt ist,“ bemerkte Nathan und reichte diesen seiner Verlobten rüber, „ich kümmere mich um den armen Matoraner hier.“ Evo trug den Körper andächtig die Treppe hinunter zu einem Container der zwar offen aber nicht beschädigt war. Dort wickelte er den Matoraner in die Decke ein die er sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte und legte den Körper in die Mitte des Containers. Mit den leisen Worten „ruhe in Frieden“, schloss er beide Türen. Schnellem Schrittes kehrte er in den geheimen Raum zurück wo Juliane einen kleinen Tresor in der Wand aufschloss. „Darin ist eine CD,“ teilte die Präedatorin mit, „und ein kleines Buch.“ Sie steckte beide Fundstücke in ihr Exopack und schloss Evo auf, „lass uns hier abhauen!“ Kaum hatten die zwei Präedatoren das Lagerhaus über die Hintertür verlassen waren wieder die Geräusche der Toa Zombies zu hören die in das Gebäude drängten. Nex und Evo drehten auf der Stelle um und blockierten die Tür von außen. „Warte hier auf der Feuerleiter und passe auf,“ bemerkte Nathan und stieg die Leiter wieder hinab, „teile mir mit wenn dieses Ungeziefer den Schuppen wieder verlassen will.“ Juliane nickte und sah wieder in die Lagerhalle die sich langsam mit Toa Zombies füllte. Evo rannte geduckt um das Gebäude und wartete bis die Luft rein war. „ich sorge dafür,“ erklang es im Helm des Präedators, „das diese Kreaturen von der anderen Tür abgelenkt werden.“ Die wenigen unversehrten Scheiben brachen und Scherben rieselten in das Gebäude innere. Die Toa Zombies drängten zu der Stelle wo die Scherben zersprangen. Nathan nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und zog die Haupttür zu. Jetzt war das Ungeziefer in dem Lagerhaus gefangen. Der Präedator zog zwei Granaten aus dem Exopack und stellte sie ein. „Fertig mein Engel?“ funkte er Juliane zu. „Fertig,“ bestätigte die Präedatorin und warf ihre Granaten durch das eingeschlagene Fenster in das Gebäude. Mit ordentlichem Schwung schleuderte Evo nun seine in hohem Bogen durch ein anderes Fenster. Er und seine Verlobte gingen hinter einem verrosteten Vahki Transporter in Deckung. „Auf drei,“ meinte Juliane. „Auf drei,“ willigte Nathan ein. '''M'it einem lauten Knall explodierten die vier Granaten und aus allen Öffnungen stieß eine dunkelrote Stichflamme aus dem Gebäude. Für wenige Sekunden spürte das Paar die Wärme die der Druckwelle voraus ging. Wieder knallte es und erneut flogen kleinere Trümmer herum. Laut knirschend fiel der Vahki Transporter um. Nun ohne Deckung sahen die Präedatoren zu wie die Flammen aus dem Lagerhaus schlugen und in Rauchfäden in den Himmel stiegen. Der Tag brach an und etwas Ruhe kehrte in das geschundene Metru ein. So ließ es sich gleich noch besser umsehen. In ihrer Sicherheitskammer sahen sich Julia und Nathan die CD an. Reichlich irritiert nahmen sie das gefunden Buch zur Hilfe um das Datendurcheinander richtig zu ordnen. „Wir müssen diese CD oder besser deren Daten irgend wie in den Notfallcomputer des Mata Nui Roboters bekommen,“ überlegte Nex angestrengt, „aber wie kriegen wir das hin ohne noch tiefer in diese Welt des Schreckens vordringen zu müssen?!“ „Die Marines könnten es über den Raumkreuzer in den Roboter einspeisen,“ schlug Evo vor, „mit etwas Geschick und der richtigen Software kein Problem.“ „Wenn uns das gelänge,“ freute sich Juliane, „dann würde es die letzte Phase des Sicherheitsprogramms aktivieren.“ „Wir sollten uns jetzt auf die Suche nach unseren Freunden machen,“ meinte Nathan mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht, „unsere Mission war es die Daten zu sichern um den Roboter ein für alle mal zu deaktivieren.“ „Das haben wir getan und es scheint so das es auch ohne Karda Nui möglich ist, die letzte Sicherheitsstufe ein zuleiten,“ bestätigte Juliane, „aber dich scheint etwas zu bedrücken!“ „Ich habe da so ein ganz mieses Gefühl,“ räumte Nathan ein und sah Juliane tief in die Augen, „ich glaube das unsere Freunde dringend Hilfe brauchen.“ Evo und Nex rüsteten sich neu ein und verließen wieder den Schutzraum. Jetzt spürten sie das Eile geboten war und jede Sekunde entscheiden konnte.'' Kapitel 3: '“Der Weg ist frei“ A'us dem monotonen Brummen wurde ein abgehacktes Rufen. Unverständliche Wortfetzen in denen sich die Gier nach Mord und Verwüstung widerspiegelte. Jedem hätte es den Mut geraubt und viel hätten Recht getan wenn sie die Flucht ergriffen. Doch nicht wenn man ein Präedator war. All die widerlichen Laute beeindruckte sie nicht weiter. Preston nickte Mandy zu und schritt zu den zwei Gasflaschen. In der Zwischenzeit zielte die Präedatorin auf einen der Füße des großen Tanks. Ein Schuss, ein zweiter und ein dritter hallte durch den großen Raum. Der Tank begann zu wanken wie die Kreaturen unter ihm. Mandy Surge zielte auf den zweiten Fuß. Wieder drei Schüsse und der Tank wankte noch stärker. Die Toa Zombies schienen vor lauter Gier die drohende Gefahr nicht zu erkennen und drängten weiter gegen die Wände der Halle. Ein weiteres mal zielte und schoss die Präedatorin und mit lautem Getöse rissen die Schrauben des letzten Fußes aus dem Boden. Der Tank krachte nach links auf den Boden. Der stählerne Zylinder begrub etliche Toa Zombies unter sich und Knacken ihrer Körper war zu hören. Nun zielte die Präedatorin auf die Tankventile. Diese gaben dem Druck nach und der Treibstoff schoss als Fontäne in die Wartungshalle. Die Kreaturen verloren auf der öligen Flüssigkeit den Halt unter den Füßen oder wurden durch eine der Fontänen umgeworfen. Wieder hallten Schüsse durch die Halle. Zwischen dem jämmerlichen Geschrei der Toa Zombies. Weiterer Treibstoff strömte aus den Tanks der U Bahnlokomotiven. „Bist du so weit?“ funkte es durch das Headset, „wenn ja ich bin es.“ „Ich komme,“ bestätigte Mandy und eilte den Gang entlang zu der Tür über die sie gekommen waren. Im Hintergrund schrien die Toa Zombies während sie immer wieder hin fielen. Durch eines der Fenster im Gang warf sie den Fernzünder und rannte weiter. Wieder an der Abzweigung angekommen erwartete sie Preston bereits. „Die Gasflaschen sollten uns genug Vorsprung verschaffen,“ sprach der Präedator rasch, „so eine Feuerwalze kann sehr schnell sein, besonders in einem U Bahnschacht!“ „Ich weiß,“ bestätigte Mandy und befestigte den Haken ihres Klettersystems an der Gasflasche, „sobald der Zünder aktiviert ist, die Gasflasche zünden!“ „'''G'enau,“ lächelte Stormer, „so wie beim Surfen!“ Die Präedatorin betätigte den Zünder und schoss dann Zeitgleich mit ihrem Verlobten auf das Ventil der Gasflasche. Mit einem Ruck schossen diese davon und auf ihnen die Präedatoren. Mit sehr viel Mühe hatte der Toa Zombie es auf die Beine geschafft als er das kleine Gebilde erblickte. Darauf waren Zahlen zu sehen die sich immer wieder änderten. Hätte er noch den Verstand eines Toa gehabt würde er den Countdown erkennen. Jetzt verschwanden die Zahlen und eine Explosion füllte den Raum. Der Treibstoff überall in der Halle entzündete sich und löste eine weitere noch stärkere Explosion aus. Die massigen Stahltüren hielten den zwei auf einander folgenden Druckwellen nicht stand und wurden aus den Angeln gerissen. Die Feuerwalze bahnte sich unablässig dröhnend ihren Weg durch den U Bahnschacht. „Hörst du sie?!“ erklang es in Prestons Helm, „ich höre sie laut und deutlich!“ „Ich auch,“ bestätigte der Präedator etwas nervös, „und ich spüre schon ihre Wärme hinter mir!“ Noch flogen die Gasflaschen weiter und der Abstand zu der monoton dröhnenden Feuerwalze blieb konstant. Links und Rechts erschienen jetzt vereinzelte Kreaturen die sich aber der drohenden Gefahr bewusst zu sein schienen. Doch die Gasflaschen flogen schneller und die Aufschreie der ersten Bestien ging in dem Dröhnen unter. Jetzt sprangen die Präedatoren ab und gingen sofort ins Rennen über. Nur wenige dreihundert Meter und sie würden den Rettenden Ausgang erreichen. Das Dröhnen und die Wärme kam immer näher. Erbarmungslos bahnte sich die Feuerwalze ihren Weg durch den Schacht. Sie verschlang dabei immer wieder Kreaturen die nicht schnell genug fliehen konnten oder von der Gefahr überrascht wurden. Stormer und Surge atmeten auf als das Licht vor ihnen stärker wurde. Der Bogen des U Bahneingangs kam immer näher. Aber auch die Wärme der Feuerwalze die in schmerzhafte Hitze übergegangen war. Die Druckwelle erfasste die zwei Agori und katapultierte sie meterweit aus dem Eingangsbogen heraus. Der Aufprall war selbst durch die Rüstung hart und schmerzhaft. Nur mit mühe konnten Mandy und Preston weite abrollen um nicht von der Stichflamme erfasst zu werden. Es war Hell um das Paar zumindest heller als in dem U Bahnschacht. Noch immer loderte die Flamme aus dem Halbkreis und endete mit pechschwarzen Fäden die in den Himmel schlängelten.'' „'''M'ir tut alles weh,“ stöhnte Mandy und rollte langsam auf den Bauch um sich auf zurichten, „aber so wissen wir zumindest das wir noch leben.“ „Au,“ gab Preston von sich während er sich langsam an dem Sockel der umgestürzten Statue hoch zog, „um mich dreht sich noch alles.“ Der Agori schleppte sich zu seiner Verlobten und half ihr auf die Beine. Beide Präedatoren nahmen die Helme ab und lächelten sich an. „Jetzt wanken wir wie Toa Zombies,“ lachte Mandy und spürte wie es ihr Stück für Stück besser ging, „oder nicht?“ „Nein, die wanken besser!“ kicherte Preston und fühlte wieder mehr Halt unter den Füßen, „wir sind gut durchgeschüttelt aber um richtig gut wanken zu können muss man schon ein Toa Zombie sein.“ Wieder voll bei Kräften und kontrollierter Rüstungen suchte das Paar das Kolosseum auf. Es war nur eine riesige Ruine doch die geheime Steuerzentrale schien die Zerstörung überstanden zu haben. In der ersten Mata Nui Mission hatte die Todeshändlerin Moon diese genutzt um Makutas Pläne zu vereiteln. Nun nutzten Preston und Mandy die Bildschirme und Tastaturen um die Koordinaten der übrigen Hive an den Raumkreuzer zu übermitteln. So schlug man eine Sicherheitssystem mit seinen eigenen Programm. Im weiteren verlauf aktiveren sie den Empfänger des Roboters. Eine Maßnahme die eine weit gefährlichere Reise nach Karda Nui nicht mehr nötig machte. Doch die letzten Erfolge wurden von einer leichten Trauer überschattet. Surge und Stormer wussten nicht wieso doch diese Trauer war plötzlich da. Auch das Gefühl das nicht alles nach Plan verlaufen sein könnte. „Lass uns hier verschwinden,“ entgegnete Mandy mit gequälter Stimme, „unsere Aufgabe hier ist erfüllt, nun suchen wir unsere Freunde!“ Preston nickt und folgte seiner Verlobten durch den Schacht über den sie gekommen waren. Die Situation hätte nicht schlimmer werden können, doch sie war es. Ganze Heerscharen von Toa Zombies waren William auf den Fersen. Und in der Luft die geflügelten Monster. Noch dazu verschlechterte sich Natalies Zustand weiter. Der Präedator rannte und sah nicht nach hinten. Er schoss einfach und traf immer etwas. Doch dies hielt die Meute nicht auf und bald würde sich auch die Munition dem Ende neigen. Genau bei sechs Kugeln stoppte er die Salven. Wenn das schlimmste eintreffen sollte würde er die Kugeln noch brauchen. Während er weiter rannte dachte er an sein Zusammenleben mit Natalie die schwach atmend über seiner Schulter hing. Dann wieder an den Matoraner aus dem Tresorraum. Wenn es sein musste würde er Natalie und danach sich ebenfalls erschießen. So wie es auch der Matoraner getan hatte. Die widerlichen Geräusche kamen immer näher. Obwohl der Präedator hart im nehmen war neigte sich auch seine Ausdauer dem Ende.'' '''''Doch in dem Moment erschienen unzählige Lichter vor ihm. Ein allzu bekanntes Geräusch von leichten Geländefahrzeugen kam noch schneller näher als das des verdorbenen Feindes. William erblickte noch die ersten leichten Bodenfahrzeuge. Benommen setzte er Natalie ab und ließ sie sanft auf den Boden gleiten. Dann sackte er entkräftet zusammen. Epilog: M'üde öffnete William die Augen und sah sich um. Zu seiner Überraschung befand er sich in einem Krankenzimmer wo noch zwei seiner Freunde lagen. Aber nicht seine Natalie. „Was ist passiert?“ gähnte Furno und versuchte das eventuelle Schicksal seiner Verlobten zu verdrängen, „wieso liegt ihr auch in der Krankenstation?“ „Reine Kontrolle,“ gab Preston ebenfalls müde von sich, „erzähle ich dir später.“ Ein Krankenschwester trat in das Zimmer und verteilte die Tabletts mit dem Frühstück. „Wie geht es Frau Breez?“ fragte William die Agori in weißer Arbeitskleidung, „geht es ihr gut?“ „Sie lebt und ist aus dem gröbsten raus,“ antwortete die Krankenschwester und verbarg etwas unter der beruflichen Sachlichkeit, „aber ob es ihr wieder gut gehen wird, dass kann ich ihnen noch nicht sagen.“ Obwohl das Essen lecker war und der Koch sein Handwerk zu beherrschen schien, lag William jeder Bissen wie ein Stein im Magen. Seine ganzen Gedanken kreisten um Natalie. Was war nun genau mit ihr los? Wie ernst war ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand wirklich? Preston und Mandy teilten das Leid mit ihm wenn auch nicht ganz so intensiv. Doch unterstützen sie ihren Freund so gut es eben möglich war. Nathan saß im Büro des Kommandanten und sah die Aufnahmen der letzten zwei Tage an. Alles in allem war die Mission ein Erfolg. Die Inseln Voya Nui, Daxia, Odina und der südliche Kontinent hatten sich aus dem Roboter gelöst und einen festen Platz an der Oberfläche angenommen. Die Hohlräume des Mata Nui Roboters verfüllten sich planmäßig mit speziellem Beton so das eine Vereinigung der drei Planeten für alle Zeiten dahin war. Das UMP hatte die letzten Hive um den roten Stern gefunden und ausgelöscht. Doch all diese Gründe zu Feiern wurden von Trauer überschattet. Selbst Nathan und Juliane behielt man Natalies waren Zustand vor. Auch sie wussten nur das ihre Gefährtin und Freundin am leben war. Dazu hatte man diese noch mit einem anderen Schiff abgeholt um sie in der Universitätsklinik in Atero City weiter zu behandeln. Ebenfalls etwas das den übrigen fünf Freunden schwer zusetzte. E'''inen Monat später in Mr. Bishops Büro. „Warum dieses verdammte Besuchsverbot,“ brummte William und sah zornig auf den Boden, „dazu noch dieses elende Schweigen.“ „Beruhige dich bitte,“ bat Nathan und nahm seinen Kumpel tröstend in die Arme, „ich weiß wie schwer es dir fallen muss doch bitte komm etwas zur Ruhe.“ Der Abteilungsleiter nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch platzt und klatschte freundlich grinsend in die Hände. Seine Sekretärin trat ein und brachte ein Tablett mit fünf Gläsern Wein und zwei Gläsern mit Fruchtsaft. Nach dem die Sekretärin das Büro wieder verlassen hatte wandte sich Bishop an seine Gäste. „Zu nächst einmal möchte ich euch ein großes Lob aussprechen,“ begann der Agori und lächelte, „ihr habt nicht nur unsere Heimat gerettet sondern auch einige der Matoraner.“ „Jetzt ist Aqua Magna kein reiner Wassermond mehr,“ fuhr der Abteilungsleiter fort, „sondern hat endlich Inseln die auch bewohnt sind.“ „Aber zurück zu euch,“ sprach Bishop jetzt mit gemischter Stimme, „ich beginne erst mal mit der guten Nachricht.“ „Natalie geht es wieder gut,“ erklärte der Abteilungsleiter zeigte aber dennoch etwas Bestürzung, „und sie hat die Universitätsklinik bereits wieder verlassen,“ Lustlos hörte William zu und zählte immer wieder die Gläser. „Warum steht dort ein Glas mehr als Personen anwesend sind?“ fragte er überraschend hart. Bishop sah den Agori freundlich an, „noch sind es ein Glas mehr aber haben sie noch etwas Geduld.“ Wieder klatschte der Abteilungsleiter in die Hände und die Tür öffnete sich. Natalie Breez trat langsam in das Büro und man sah das es ihr noch nicht ganz leicht fiel wieder aus eigener Kraft zu laufen. Und auch ihr Gesicht wirkte nicht wirklich Glücklich. Nach dem sich auch Natalie hingesetzt hatte verteilte Bishop die Gläser, „stoßen wir auf den Erfolg dieser Mission an!“ Da sie jetzt alle vereint waren änderte sich die Laune spürbar. Aber irgend etwas kam Preston und William immer noch merkwürdig vor. Bishop bat nun Nathan und Julia das Büro zu verlassen. Seine Augen wurden jetzt wieder etwas ernster und auch trauriger. „Ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich es ihnen sagen soll,“ entgegnete der Abteilungsleiter, „denn es fällt mir sichtlich schwer.“ „Ich versuche es mal so,“ begann Bishop, „Acht zogen los und nur Sechs kehrten heim.“ Dabei versuchte der Agori gar nicht erst seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Sie Frau Surge und sie Frau Breez waren Schwanger als sie zu der Mission aufbrachen,“ gestand der Abteilungsleiter und hielt seine Tränen zurück, „und zwar im ersten Monat.“ „Doch trotz der Exo Rüstung Typ III und eurem körperlichen Training,“ räusperte Bishop und wollte fast nicht weiter sprechen, „haben sie ihre Kinder durch die Unfälle während der Mission verloren.“ ''Nachwort: Diese Nachricht traf wie ein gezielter Faustschlag. „Dürfen wir bitte gehen?“ stammelte Natalie in Wortfetzen, „ich glaube ich brauche etwas Zeit um Nachdenken zu können.“ Bishop nickte verständlich. „Herr Stormer und Herr Furno,“ verabschiedete sich der Abteilungsleiter, „ich gebe ihnen Urlaub, damit sie ihren Lebensbegleiterinnen in diesen schweren Tagen beistehen können.“ „Danke für ihr Verständnis,“ sprach William leise und schloss die Bürotür. Nathan und Julia sahen wie ihre Freunde mit hängenden Köpfen und verweinten Gesichtern an ihnen vorbei zogen. Sie sahen einander an und nickten. Ihre Freunde brauchten jetzt etwas Abstand von allem was die Bruderschaft betraf. Erst nach dem sie alleine im Empfangszimmer standen brach Julia das Schweigen. „Ich hoffe sie kommen wieder zurück,“ flüsterte die junge Agori und nahm Nathan in die Arme, „und wenn doch nicht, unsere Freundschaft nicht auch zerbricht.“ Hauptrollen: Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG| Mandy Surge Datei:2 Mandy Surge 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Juliane Nex Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| Soundtrack: *Video: Hellgate London Theme *Video: 09. Hellgate London Soundtrack - Ambush *Video: Fight *Video: 04. Hellgate London Soundtrack - The Dawn of War Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser